creepypastafandomcom_it-20200214-history
La mia ragazza morta continua a scrivermi su Facebook
La mia ragazza morì il 7 Agosto 2012, quella notte ricevetti il peggior messaggio della mia vita: era stata partecipe di un incidente automobilistico fra tre macchine mentre tornava dal lavoro, per via di un autista che non si fermò al semaforo rosso. Morì a pochi minuti dall’accaduto. Ci stavamo frequentando da cinque anni, non gli piaceva molto l’idea del matrimonio, le pareva troppo arcaico e le dava strane sensazioni, ma se ciò non fosse stato, l’avrei sposata solo dopo tre mesi da quando iniziammo ad uscire insieme. Era piena di energia, il tipo di ragazza che sceglie sempre e solo obbligo. Le piaceva molto andare in campeggio, ma adorava anche la tecnologia in generale. Odorava sempre di cannella. Detto ciò, non era perfetta. Diceva spesso una cosa del genere: “Se morirò per prima, non dire solo cose belle su di me, non mi è mai piaciuto. Se non lo farai, mi farai un torto. Ho così tanti difetti... fanno parte di me.” Quindi questo è per te Em’. La musica che diceva di piacerle e quella che ascoltava veramente erano diverse. Il suo affetto lo mostrava solo con abbracci e aveva delle dita dei piedi molto lunghe, come uno scimpanzé. So che questo era quello che lei voleva, ma non me la sento di parlare di lei senza che voi abbiate un’idea di come fosse. Ora però andiamo al punto: Emily era morta da tredici mesi quando ricevetti il suo primo messaggio. 4 Settembre 2013, questo è il giorno quando tutto iniziò. Non ho disattivato il suo account di Facebook quando lei morì, così che potessi inviarle un messaggio occasionale, postare qualcosa sulla sua bacheca e vedere le sue foto. Era troppo definitivo e non da Emily chiudere l’account. Ho condiviso l’accesso al profilo di Emily con sua madre, Susan, ovvero che sua madre sa la password e l’email, nonostante abbia passato approssimamene solo tre minuti sul sito e sul computer in generale. Dopo la confusione iniziale, assunsi che fosse stata sua madre. 16 Novembre 2013 In quel giorno ricevetti la conferma da Susan che lei non si era connessa al profilo di Em alla settimana dopo la sua morte. Em aveva molti amici, quindi assunsi immediatamente che fosse stato uno di loro a fare il login nell’account di Emily, per poi prendermi per il culo nel modo più malato possibile. Notai subito che la persona che stava chattando con me, stava riciclando vecchi messaggi presenti nella cronologia della chat tra me ed Em. Il "The wheels on the bus” risale ad una conversazione in cui stavamo cercando le canzoni da ascoltare durante un viaggio in macchina che non si è mai avverato. “Ciao” è accaduto un milione di volte. Intorno a Febbraio 2014 Emily iniziò a taggarsi nelle mie foto. Ricevevo notificazioni, ma il tag scompariva appena cliccavo sulla foto in questione. La prima volta che riuscii veramente a vedere il tag su una foto, provai una sensazione simile ad un pugno in pancia. Lei si taggava in spazi dove fosse plausibile la sua presenza, o in luoghi dove si metteva di solito. Sono riuscito a fare gli screenshot di due foto, una di Aprile e una di Giugno. Dopo questi avvenimenti, era diventato impossibile addormentarmi. Ero troppo arrabbiato per dormire. Ogni due settimane lei si taggava in foto a caso. Gli amici che lo notarono supposero che si trattasse di qualche bug malato. Ho visto solo ora che c’erano altri suoi amici che lo avevano notato, ma che non avevano detto nulla. Alcuni di loro mi hanno cancellato dalla loro lista amici. A questo punto alcuni di voi si staranno chiedendo il perché io non abbia disattivato il mio account... quanto vorrei averlo fatto. Per un po’ lo feci, però durante i giorni che non posso uscire è bello aver un modo per conversare con amici. È bello anche visitare il profilo di Emily quando il pallino verde affianco al suo nome non è presente. Ero già molto introverso quando Emily era ancora in vita, ma la sua morte mi ha trasformato praticamente a qualcosa simile ad un eremita. Facebook e gli MMO erano (e sono ancora) il mio unico modo di avere qualche interazione sociale. Il 15 Marzo inviai un messaggio a ciò che presumevo fosse l’hacker del profilo di Emily Il 25 Marzo ricevetti una risposta Quando cominciai ad esaminare la cronologia delle nostre conversazioni, notai che non stava solo riciclando i suoi messaggi, ma anche i miei! Risposi come se fossi depresso. Le stavo intenzionalmente tendendo una trappola, utilizzavo i miei sentimenti come esca. Il “Non ce la faccio più” in modo tale che non si stancasse del suo gioco. Ero dell’idea che dietro il computer si celasse il tipo di persona che gode nel veder altra gente soffrire. Nel frattempo postavo sul forum di informatica per cercare metodi per rintracciare questo individuo e contattai anche lo staff di Facebook. Dovevo raccogliere prove, per questo non volevo che se ne andasse. Prima che qualcuno me lo chieda: sì, ho cambiato la password e tutte le informazioni di sicurezza innumerevoli volte. Il 16 Aprile ricevetti questo Sembra un insalata mista di parole, come tutte le nostre conversazioni fino ad ora, sono riciclate da messaggi che lei ha inviato. 29 Aprile Non ho trovato nessuna traccia. Lo staff di Facebook mi ha detto i luoghi dove è stato effettuato l’accesso al suo account, ma dalla sua morte sono tutti posti che escludono la teoria dell’hacker: la mia casa, il mio lavoro, casa di sua madre. Qui la mia risposta non fu una trappola. “Yo chiedilo a Nathan” era una cosa nostra, una battuta che solo noi due possiamo capire e che non vale la pena spiegare. Vedere lei dirmelo di nuovo mi ha letteralmente fatto a pezzi. La mia reazione nella vita reale non fu migliore, non mi aspetto di riavere il legame che avevo con lei. I suoi ultimi messaggi cominciarono a spaventarmi, ma ancora non l’avevo ammesso. 8 Maggio Non so proprio cosa dire. “STO GELANDO” sono le prime parole originali che ha scritto. Da quel giorno in poi ho iniziato ad avere incubi. Continuo a sognare che lei sia in una macchina blu e grigia coperta di ghiaccio e io all’esterno, al caldo, che le continuo a urlare di aprire la portiera. Lei non nota nemmeno la mia presenza. A volte le sue gambe sono fuori con me. 24 Maggio Non ero veramente ubriaco, non era una ragazza affettuosa e le metteva in imbarazzo dirci a vicenda “Ti amo”, coccolarci e parlare di quanto fossimo importanti l’uno per l’altro. Si sentiva più a suo agio quando io ero ubriaco o brillo. Ho finto molte volte di esserlo. La sua risposta mi incitò a trasformare la sua pagina in una da commemorazione. Pensai che questo avesse risolto almeno in parte questi avvenimenti. Il suo ultimo messaggio potrebbe sembrare inoffensivo comparandolo a quelli precedenti e copiato da una vecchia conversazione in cui la stavo convincendo di lasciarmi venire a prenderla, per accompagnarla a casa. Nella collisione il cruscotto la schiacciò: il suo corpo fu tagliato in linea obliqua partendo dalla sua anca destra fino alla metà della sua coscia sinistra. Una delle sue gambe fu trovata dietro il sedile posteriore. Andando indietro nel tempo 7 Agosto 2012 Questi sono i messaggi del giorno in cui lei morì. Di solito tornavo a casa dal lavoro verso le 4:30. Questi, insieme a qualche messaggio nella segreteria telefonica, sono le ultime volte in cui le parlai credendo che fosse ancora viva. Capirete il perché vi sto mostrando queste cose molto presto. 1 Giugno 2014 Ho commemorato la sua pagina un paio di giorno dopo che ricevetti il messaggio che diceva di lasciarla camminare. Fino ad oggi lei è stata silenziosa e non si taggava nemmeno nelle mie foto. Non so proprio cosa fare. Chiudo la pagina commemorativa. Ma se fosse proprio lei? Ah... Mi viene da vomitare. Non so cosa stia accadendo. Ho appena sentito il suono di una notifica su Facebook, ho troppa paura per cambiar finestra ed andare a controllare. Ho controllato la notifica e questo è il messaggio: Quella è la mia porta, quello è il mio computer! È stata scattata da fuori. Ho ricevuto questo messaggio tre ore fa, ma non l’ho controllato prima di adesso. Sono sul tablet nel mio garage. Ok... ok... andrò a casa di un amico. Mi sono dimenticato di aprire la porta del garage durante il mio attacco di panico, quindi ora sto raccogliendo le forze per uscire di casa e farlo. Categoria:Lunga Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:Presenze Categoria:Morte